logosfandomcom-20200222-history
The 5 Network (Philippines)
For other uses, see TV5. TV5 also known as The 5 Network simply 5''' is a commercial broadcast television and radio network in the Philippines based in Mandaluyong City. It is the flagship property of TV5 Network, Inc. which is owned by MediaQuest Holdings the multimedia arm of Philippine-based telecommunications company PLDT. The 5 Network was formerly known as '''ABC (Associated Broadcasting Corporation from 1960 until its closure in 1972, and Associated Broadcasting Company from its revival in 1992 till 2008), and from 2008 to 2018 as TV5. The 5 Network is also informally referred to as The Kapatid Network (Kapatid is a Tagalog term for sibling); this name was introduced in 2010. ABC 5 1960–1965 On June 19, 1960, ABC was launched. Its original corporate name was Associated Broadcasting Corporation. 1965–1972 This logo is similar to KTLA's 1964-1977 logo. On September 21, 1972, ABC was shut down because former president Ferdinand Marcos declared Martial Law. 1992–1999 1992–1995 ABC 5 Print Logo (1992-1995).png|Print version When it returned to the airwaves, the network used a more known ABC logo with a cyclone icon, incorporating the colors red, blue and green colors which makes up a pixel shown on the television and a numerical 5 logo was used in 1992. It also changed its corporate name to Associated Broadcasting Company, also known as ABC Development Corporation. 1995–1999 1995–1996 In January 1995, the numerical 5 logo was dropped on the logo, but retaining the ABC text and the cyclone icon. while the network was launched as the new slogan "ABC in the Big League". 1996–1999 ABC 5 Print Logo (1995-1999).png|Print version On March 31, 1996, ABC launched its new slogan "Reaching Out To You". The boxed rounded edges square frame was added on the logo. 2000–2001 In January 1, 2000, ABC launched its new logo at the turn of the millennium with the cyclone icon being placed on top of the letter "A'". 2001–2004 ABC 5 Print Logo (2001-2004).png|2001-2004 Print version ABC 5 Print Logo (March-April 2004).png|2004 Print version In 2001, it returned its old slogan "'Come Home to ABC". The logo added the "Come Home to" text on the logo and the boxed rounded edges square frame was dropped on the cyclone icon. The same logo used in April 2004 with its new slogan "Iba Tayo!" and the "Come Home to" text was dropped on the logo. 2004–2008 ABC 5 Print Logo (2004-2008).png|Print version ABC5ID.jpg The last logo as ABC in September 2004 has been enclosed with a yellow circle. TV5 2008–2010 TV5 Print Logo (2008-2010).png|Print version On August 9, 2008, ABC was rebranded as TV5. The logo changed after its rebranding having the new name of the network inside a shaking television. However, the corporate name of the network remained as Associated Broadcasting Company or ABC Development Corporation until 2015. 2010–2018 2010–2013 TV5 Print Logo (2010-2018).png|Print version On April 4, 2010, TV5 rebranded as the Kapatid Network. The network launched its new logo: a red circle with a glow in the top left corner, and the word TV in the top right above the large-sized numeral 5'''. 2013–2018 TV5 Print Logo (2015-2018).png|Print version The logo adopted a 3D version in 2013 and applied it on-air, although the 2010 2D version oftentimes appeares. On January 23, 2015, the network changed its corporate name again to '''TV5 Network, Inc. The 5 Network 2018–2019 TV5 Print Logo 2018.svg|Print version TV5 was rebranded to The 5 Network on February 17, 2018, making its logo flat and dropping the word TV. 2019–present TV5 Logo (2019) Print Version.svg|Print version On January 13, 2019, coinciding with the rebrand of Aksyon TV to 5 Plus, the logo was slightly tweaked, now inverted with a red outline. See also * 5Plus * Radyo5 92.3 News FM Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Television broadcasters Category:Radio broadcasters Category:Television broadcasting companies in Philippines Category:MediaQuest Holdings Category:Quezon City Category:Manila Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:Mandaluyong Category:Radio stations in the Philippines Category:Media companies in Philippines Category:Philippines Category:Companies listed on the Philippine Stock Exchange Category:Digital television channels in the Philippines Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 5 Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 51 Category:Television Category:Television channels and stations established in 1960 Category:1960 Category:1992 Category:Media companies of the Philippines Category:SVG needed Category:PLDT Category:1960 establishments in the Philippines Category:Asia Category:Television channels in Asia